Suit of armour
Suits of armour come in all shapes and sizes and are bewitched to move and talk. There are many suits of armour at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During the Second Wizarding War, Professor McGonagall animated these armour to defend Hogwarts against oncoming Death Eaters. The shields of the suits of armour in the front row are immuned to magic spells. During the war, the Death Eaters tried to destroy these armour by simply using the Killing Curse, but their shields deflected all oncoming spells, therefore the Death Eaters could not defeat them easily. History In 1991 and 1992 some of them were bewitched by an unknown to be evil and attack Harry PotterHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) PS1 versionHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) PS1 version, and in the latter they missed their head, and some green smoke was floating out.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) PS1 version Peeves once hidden inside some during the Christmas during the Triwizard Tournament, when the armours are singing Christmas carols with gaps in between their lyrics, which Peeves filled in with his own very rude inventions; Argus Filch had to extract Peeves on these occasions. They all participated in the Battle of Hogwarts after being animated via Piertotum Locomotor by Professor Minerva McGonagall. Their fate is unknown if they ever survive the Battle of Hogwarts or were all destroyed in battle. Behind the scenes *Some of the suits appear to have names such as the Axe Knight, Knight, Dark Knight, and Big Knight. The armour also seem to have a degree of sentience, as a suits head turned to watch Harry go to Umbridge's office, and another suit laughed when Neville tripped on the stairs. Also in the PS1 version of the second video game, Dobby brought some suits to life with a spell, this spell seemed to tickle them to laughing. *The knights that appear in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 are not, indeed, suits of armour; they are stone statues and do not come in shapes and sizes such as gargoyles and different animals as in the book. However they have different helmets, and it is possible that 'some of them' are suits as in the book some statues also protected the castle. and Minerva McGonagall with the suits]] **The soundtrack in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 that is used to present the Suits of Armour is called Statues. **In Deathly Hallows: Part 2, the shields of the suits of armour in the front row have the House crests and Hogwarts crests on them: The far left a Gryffindor crest, the second from the left a Hufflepuff crest, the middle knight the Hogwarts crest, the second from the right a Ravenclaw crest, and the far right a Slytherin Crest. **In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, they can be rode to kill anything including Giants and despite in the movie they are invincible. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references Category:Suits of armour Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants